


An Erratic Eve

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Vaginal Sex, accidental arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: … Look. The My Room for the Santa Alter event gives me anxiety, and that is why I wrote this. I have no other defense. I still hope you enjoy it lmao. (Mostly gender neutral.)
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	An Erratic Eve

It was clear to all that Christmas was simply right around the corner… Even just a step into my room was proof of that! A giant, elaborate tree that easily towered over me, sweets and drinks just waiting to be eaten… Even the chimney, with gently swaying flames that filled the room with a sense of comfort and warmth…

However, it was a bit hard to appreciate said warmth at the moment, as a Certain Someone was distracting me with tired nips along my already marked and bruised neck.

“Mmghm… Already? It’s barely been 15 minutes…” I envied how the Berserker could pass out like a light one moment, and seemingly wake up on command… Though, I do wish he slept for a little longer, if nothing else so I could admire the softness of his face that only revealed itself at moments like these. Cu must’ve still been tired, as he simply grunted instead of giving a proper response, his tail lazily swishing through the air as his hands parted my legs yet again, his monstrous cock already excited and dripping with precum yet again…

In all honesty, I was incredibly sore and tired, but just the mere thought of that thing filling me up yet again, over and over until he was finally satisfied… I could be near death and it would still be something I craved, as strange as it’d probably sound to most…

(Of course, I wouldn’t actually tell him that. It’d be a problem if I couldn’t even take a single, shaky step out of my room without being yanked back in by a mischievous tail…)

As my arms wrapped around those broad shoulders once more, lips teasingly kissing along the slightly salty kiss of his neck, he purred in content as his cock pushed inside with little resistance. In only seconds our hips were flushed together once more, quiet gasps escaping me from the overwhelming feeling…

It didn’t take long for the Berserker to start moving his hips, growling in content as he settled upon a rough pace that had my entire body trembling beneath him, my throat unable to produce anything but moans, gasps, and the occasional scream…

… Which is why I was surprised when he stopped.

It actually took a few moments for me to register that he did, but once I did, it only took a (surprisingly difficult) peek over his shoulder to see what the problem was.

“... Did your tail get stuck in the tree?”

In all honesty, I don’t even know why I bothered asking. It was obvious to anyone that some of the many spikes of his tail had snagged on the branches and strings of pearls that elegantly adorned it. I watched in light amusement as he grimaced, fruitlessly trying to pull it out, only to become more and more entangled… (Who knew a Christmas tree was all it took to take down King Cu Chulainn?) I was just about ready to leave the bed to assist when he finally got it out, pearls and other ornaments still adorning it!

… Though, he brought the entire tree down in the process.

… You know? I never realized until now that having a giant Christmas tree right in front of your bed could be a bad idea.

Well. It was. And now all I could do was scream as the tree came toppling towards the bed. Luckily, Cu’s instincts kicked in, and with a sheer, brutal swing of his tail, the tree was whacked to the side, even snapping from the force of the hit as it slammed against the wall of the room, sending most (if not all) of the decorations crashing. A thick silence filled the air before it was finally broken by an apathetic voice.

“I told you I didn’t like that tree.” Despite the fact that I rolled my eyes, I still laughed, tracing a few fingers along the cold exoskeleton of his tail, barely catching the shiver that ran through him.

“Alright, alright, I’ll give you that. Now, I’d like to continue where we left off later and worry about this later, if you don’t mind…” That predatory grin I absolutely adored grew on his face, but seconds later melted away into apathetic confusion. We both looked back at the tree, only to realize that things had indeed, gotten worse.

Part of the tree had fallen close enough to the chimney to catch it’s embers, and was now steadily growing into an intense flame.

Needless to say, I screamed again as the flames grew higher.

Cu seemed more annoyed than anything, rematerializing his armor and tossing his cloak over me as we rushed out of the room, Servants and staff alike watched in confusion, and soon panic at the sight of flames consumed all that remained in the room.

\-----------

A few hours had passed now, yet I still looked sadly into my room, completely charred and unusable. Yeah, I knew they were going to fix it, but… I at least wanted to try some of those snacks…

“Are you done moping around yet? It’s late.” I gave the Berserker a weak glare for ruining my overdramatic moment, but it didn’t last for long…

“You know… You not only completely trashed my room, you also set it ablaze… At the very least, you could repay all the damage you’ve caused… He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“I think it’s only fair that since you left me without a place to stay, that you offer your own room…” I waited just long enough for his mouth to open, before continuing.

“Oh, as for you? I’m sure you could just stay with the other Cus until my room’s ready again. Good night Cu!”

Once I walked a few feet away, feeling the Berserker’s glowing red eyes on me the whole time, I ran as if my life depended on it, hearing him chuckle as he gave me a head start.

As much as I loved my Alter… I had to make a point damnit! I had so many nice things in there!

(… Though whether I would be able to make said point was a different manner entirely… Once he broke out on all fours, I’d be done for if I wasn’t in his room with the door locked and bolted…)

**Author's Note:**

> Like Cu could probably snap that door like a KitKat bar but I like to imagine that he's at least willing to let you have that victory if you somehow managed to beat him there.
> 
> (Though at the same time if you don't he can snap YOUR back like a Kitkat bar over his bed so like... Eye Emoji...)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
